Melcorean Empire
History At the start of the Melcorean Empire only a single state was represented. Due to the mistrust and horriable political management of the previous administation the country was left to fight a civil and economic crisis. The country was left broken and shattered, its unemployment was well over 50%, Few schools, hospitals, sanitation services or even roads exsisted. No recognizable government was know and all the cities where left to support themselves. During this time a business man named "SuperSoldierRCP" started his Enterprise which revolved around Medical Materials and Equipment. During that time it was nearly impossible for cities to obtain medical materials so his corporation became and instant hit. Soon after, Using the new found wealth the Enterprise expanded and later became the backbone of the countries economy. The Enterprise produced everything from raw materials to refined products, Medicals Materials and Equipment to Weapons and Ammunition. After only a couple years SuperSoldierRCP had transformed once property stricken cities into manufacturing powerhouses. Years after The "Melcorean Depression" the country developed a stable Democratic government and by overwhelming majority SuperSoldierRCP was voted in as the President of Melichor in the year 2485 ''Growth of an Empire After Melichor had entrenched itself as well known nation in the region of Menlo North. It opened its doors in the hopes of making allies that where looking for economic and military aid. 30years after the depression Melchior had become rich nation and a industrial powerhouse. In the year of' '2516 the country currently known as Venision suffered from excessive military spending leaving the country in debt. Melichor stepped in and after paying a large sum helped the country avoid a economic crisis. After which time the people of Venision instead of maintaning there own country based entity, instead took statehood and become the first state to join the "Melcorean Empire" After Venision had joined Melichor to form the Mecorean Empire a country named Oceanica sent a plea to Melichor in 2518 for aid. Again the Melcorean people agreed and after once more a large sum to assist the country of Oceanica, the country followed Venision and soon become the 3rd country to join the Melcorean empire. Metalison was not such a happy Story. In year 2527 this was the first time the people of the Melcorean Empire used war to secure territory. Both Venision and Oceanica Devoted troops to the war effort. After only a couple months Metalison had fallen and become the 4th country to join. Poletaris was another not so happy story. It was the first time in Melichor’s history since the depression a military force had been used. Barely within a few months Poletaris had fallen because of the overwhelming firepower and troop count. Poletaris fell in 2541 and became the 5th state to join the Melcorean Empire. The last state to join the Melcorean Empire was Altair. Invaded by Venision and Metalison Altair fell in less then a month and January 2694. Altair joined the Melcorean empire. After that President SuperSoldierRCP in the year of 2694 declared that “Expansion is no more”. Since then the countries have all lived in harmony and the Region of Menlo North has see a long history of peace. Government, ''Geography, and Regional Area The entire Melcorean empire sits on the northern peninsula of the Menlo North on the continent of Lynx Minor. Most the land in Menlo North are non presidential countries only one other recognized president here. Such as President Blueserpent. Menlo North is a quiet and peaceful region. Since the end of Melcorean expansion in 2694 the only time war has been noted in the region is when Boris695758 expanded his empire(year 2623) since there have been no wars in the area of Menlo North. Giving Menlo North a peaceful presidential history The all participants of the Melcorean Empire supports a strong democratic government. Giving all its people chances to vote, nothing in any country or within the Empire is done on a whim, Before a time in which a strong Government was formed the people of Melcorean Empire where forced to live in dictatorships or anarchist states. All Nations proudly supports its government leaders as well as strongly believes in its president. Melcorean empire doesn’t involve itself with international militaristic affairs as war is looked down upon as the Melcorean empire believe war is the last and final option. The Government of all countries in the empire deal heavily with economic growth Melcorean Government is a strong believer in grace under pressure. Melcorean Politics deal mainly with international affairs. Most common is the use of military and economic aid to countries of distress. Melcorean Political figures are happy to deal with countries who wish to form economic alliances. Economy After the Great Depression Melichor seeing how powerful a strong medical corporation could be fallowed that example. Today the economy of Melichor is based heavily in Medical Field. 5-10% of its corporate workforce works for a Business that manufactures either Medical Materials/Equipment or Chemicals. Almost 25% of the total expenditures of the Melcorean empire comes from the medical industry. Melcoreans Empires goes to great lengths to provide some of the best healthcare possible. Most noted is the spending for healthcare in Melichor. Melichor alone spends 65-70Billion SC$ a month to maintain is medical system. The Melcorean empire spends between 150-180Billion SC$ monthly in healthcare. Medical Supplies aren’t the only thing Melcorean Empire is know for its also a heavy producer of Electronics products, Petrol products, Civilian/Military/High Tech Services, and Weapons. Military The Melcorean people have come to see violence as an extreme last resort. As many tens of thousands died during the Great Depression. Melichor had a military that was spread thin it had almost no aid. After the Depression the people of Melichor formed a small but sizeable army but not for combat but to be used as peace keepers or to bring aid to distressed countries. Since the formation of the Melcorean Empire it has grown to become a large force with a basic army of million combat ready troops and many more in reserve and a military totaling hundreds of trillions in net worth thought out the empire. Each country maintians a basic army for defence with the exception of Metalison. Metalison is the only nation in the Empire that has a offensive military mostly ground troops for sending aid. Metalison also controls a sizable Airforce. Consisting of Transports, Fighters, Bombers, Metalison is used as the Rally point for most the forces in the LU Spartans Federation. Culture The Melcorean people are extremely hard workers most there time is spent around there careers. Although hard working they do appreciate the finer things… A Popular Melcorean dream is to own a resort connected to a wine valley. So far few have that dream but one day Melcorean Empire hopes to be know for its wine and resorts. Being that most of the countries touches water the sea is a big part of Melcorean lifestyle. Although not a combative empire keeps a large Naval Fleet, Most Children dream of one day being sailor and serving the Federation. The Countries biggest cultural belief is that knowledge is power. The people take extreme pride in there educational system pumping more money then almost any other sector (only exceeded by the Healthcare system). One day the countries wishes to boast about not only having the best educational system in the world but also the largest gathering of intellectual minds in the world. Melcorean Empire has many lifestyles and many dream of resorts or wine but the biggest cultural trait Melcorean’s have is there charitably. Melcorean’s are willing give money to countries who are in need of aid or pledge troops or resources to those in need. Melcorean’s are also supportive of their troops it is common fair for young women to send a soldier off with a rose in his duffle bag symbolizing her affection for the young man and in the hopes that the soft, beautiful, and sweet smell of a rose reminds him of a women back home and gives him a reason to return home. A''lliances (Economic/Militaristic)' Melcorean Empire focuses more on economic strength then military might. The Empires motto is “The most powerful weapon in the world is no match when compared to the intellect of a single man”. Melcorean Empire is always willing to accept new trade offers or proposals for free trades. Right now its most noted economic allies include the Common Market of “LU Econ Team” which consist of countries ran by CorperatePartner and President Barren, aswell as some CEO Enterprises. Melcorean Empire although not combative does participate in military alliances as well as willing helps other nations at war within its Federation. Melcoreans Empire pledges it loyalty to the “LU Spartans” as its primary Federation. There are several other noted Federations in which Melcorean Empire has pleaded both Economic and Military Alliances with. Category:Defunct Country